Ladies Night
by lizteroid
Summary: Just a one-shpt, drunken S1 wives.


**_It's Ladies' Night,_**

**_And the feeling's right._**

**_Oh yes, it's Ladies' Night,_**

**_Oh what a night…_**

**_The girls had gotten together for a night filled other than with poker. Tonight was the night they had Margarita's and pizza. The women gathered at Gaby's place, all sitting in their wicker chairs on her front porch, the husbands all looking after the kids and the homes while their wives got drunk, a rarity on Wisteria Lane for the women who were always so composed and keeping up their appearances._**

Yes, there was Lynette and her husband, and their four…wonderful kids, they always had a fun time, trying to share out the responsibility of the sitting while the other went out to parties or meetings or to tend to the grocery shopping. And so, Lynette had wrangled out of being with her children tonight, it was Tom's turn, she'd done it long enough, she deserved a break from them. To which she drunk with a smirk plastered to her face while she reached out for the pizza, looking to Susan.

Susan happened to be the single mother of the group, and mother…well, she was more like the child and her daughter, Julie was more like her mother. Baring in mind, Julie Mayer was only just turning twelve years old, but she didn't mind babysitting her mother most of the time, she was used to it, since her father had left, so Julie just usually got on with schoolwork while Susan floated around doing whatever she did, which led her to being with her friends at Gabrielle's house.

Now the woman whose home they were residing at had no children or commitments to be bothered with, only her looks. Well, of course there was her husband, Carlos, but he never seemed to be around because of business, he was a lot like Tom Scavo in that respect. So Gaby got lonely and she always was with the girls trying to forget about her loneliness without her husband around in that huge house she rattled around in everyday.

Rattling around was also something Bree Van De Kamp did a lot of, her home must have been the most spotless in a three mile radius of Fairview. Bree's cleaning helped her forget about her mother and her incorrigible children she shared with her doctor husband Rex. Bree thought everyone in their household was happy, they were all far from it, they always cringed at her behaviour and ignored her, even Rex and so Bree found herself in the most unlikely of friendship groups; with an ex-model, a single mother and a might-as-well-be single stay at home mom.

This night however was all about them. No kids, no husbands, just the women. It was like a reading group for the over worked, under praised, under loved wives of Wisteria Lane, but now that was all about to change, starting with:

"I broke my diet!" Bree hissed, slightly tipsy from the alcohol, spilling it onto herself as she managed to flail, holding both a slice of pizza and a glass of Margarita.

"Oh Bree!" Gaby giggled, "Next you'll be wanting some cigarettes!"

"Gaby, don't tempt her, you know what she's like when she's got alcohol in her" Lynette joked as she gave Bree a nudge and winked.

"Noo, don't tempt me" Bree replied and giggled.

"See what I mean?" Susan began, gesturing to Bree, "She's always like that, I think we should just permanently make Red drunk…she'd not be as uptight"

"That's true Susie…she's a bitch with a capital C" Lynette replied and blinked a few times.

"Ohh well…" Gaby chuckled, "You know this should be our tradition…maybe once a month we gather, sitting on the front porch, drinking our Margarita..!" she yelled a little as the old couple, the Plymouth's walked by and shook their heads at the women.

"Gaby…" Bree began, "We might as well just sit her and play banjo's!" the redhead hissed a little, her eyes rolling slightly.

"Oh come on, you're seriously too icy" Lynette chuckled, "Melt a little…"

The redhead looked to Lynette and she smirked before Susan then added, "I often wondered what we all thought of each other, you know deep down and secretly…"

"Oh, I'll start" Lynette said as she stood up to bear hug Susan, therefore spilling her drink as the glass tipped, wetting Gaby's shoes and toes before she laughed out, "Susan…" the blonde began, as she sat, "I think you should give Julie more freedom, she needs a boyfriend"

"Lynette, my daughter is only twelve…" Susan pointed out before she then turned to Gaby, "Gab…you need to do something more with your marriage…I don't wanna see you and Carlos sink"

"What? Like you and Karl?" Gaby asked Susan.

"Exactly…wait what do you mean?"

"Bree…I think you need to let your hair down, come on…get up on the table, dance, do something!" Gaby said, averting the subject from Susan's question.

"Gaby, I can't…" Bree replied.

"We'll all do it…" Lynette chipped in, setting her empty glass down and heaving herself upwards to dance with Gaby and Susan who were standing already, looking to the redhead, "Come on Bree…do it for us?"

Bree smiled nervously, "Oh, alright…"

"Woohoo!" Gaby whooped and she giggled before she started singing:

**_'Oh yes, it's Ladies' Night,_**

**_And the feeling's right._**

**_Oh yes, it's Ladies' Night,_**

**_Oh what a night…_**


End file.
